rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Seri Mo'da
Seri Mo'da, more commonly known as Lord Seri Mo'da '''or, to Asgarnian sailors, '''Captain Black, is renowned for his leadership in the Kinshra under Baron Xandres and Baroness Keltsun alongside Lord Atrum Erus and, eventually, Lord Octavian Vire and Lord Kaeso Del'Vair. Overall, his leadership has allowed the Kinshra to prosper and his cunning plots have implanted the Kinshra into a position of global power on more than one occasion. His reactive personality has caused him to temporarily leave the Kinshra for a life of piracy as he simmers down after the fall of some of his most respected peers. Personality Seri is well known for being an absolute asshole to those that he does not respect - typically those underneath him in power that do not follow his commands. He is rude, misogynistic, and, thus, lacking in chivalry. He does respect a select few people, though, including those that support him politically, his superiors, and a few Kinshra knights that have shown particular expertise. His one saving attribute, and the only reason he is anywhere near a seat of power, is his tendency to make especially clever plans. Although he is very ambitious, he lacks a plan after ''a plan. To quote a villain who he is somewhat similar to (unintentionally), "I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it!" This is noticeable in all of his campaigns - after he reaches his end goal, he really does not know what to do. Appearance Seri is somewhat handsome, but his aging face which acquires scars from year to year has lost its previous quality. He keeps his black (growing more gray by the day) hair tidy, usually, and has a beard that he has lately been failing to trim. He is 5'7" (1.7m) tall and not particulary muscular. Lord Mo'da, while on duty, dresses in the typical lord uniform of silver-trimmed black armor. He almost always wears a zamorakian symbol and a flowing red and black cape if he is in uniform. He rarely wears his helmet, even while in battle, because it muffles his words. Seri is proficient in using a sword and shield, so he is usually seen with them. While on pirating excursions, off-duty, at a ball, ect., Seri wears a burgundy woolen button-up shirt and black pants. Pre-Roleplay History Childhood Seri was born into a somewhat normal family in Falador. His father, a white knight foot soldier, was also alcoholic due to the lack of fresh water. For obvious reasons, Seri hated him for this. Seri had private schooling, and scored average marks in all but literature, which he called 'bullshit'. At the earliest possible age, Seri signed up to enter the white knights. This was mostly because of his father's pushing - he didn't want to support Falador, Saradomin, ''or ''his father, so the white knights were the antithesis of his interests. Still, they taught him how to fight, gave him a measly paycheck, and, most importantly, gave him insider information on Falador's security. When Seri turned 18, he bid his parents goodbye (his mother died a year later from a disease similar to small pox) and left for the 'Black Knights', a group that was opposite to the white knights. It was here he developed his passion for Zamorak. Ascending the Ranks Seri, starting off as a squire, partook in no battle and mostly catered to the higher up ranks. Occasionally, he would have a friendly duel another squire. He usually lost. Up until Seri's knighthood, which he recieved 6 years after joining, he mostly kept to himself - he had nothing to flaunt about. Once he was a knight, Seri began to show his true colors. He hazed the squires under him relentlessly, but also began to form plans as he does in current times. On several occasions, Seri defended Kinshra bases by digging tunnels under the enemy, disguising himself, and having enemy leaders assassinated on his own command. His boldness impressed Baron Xandres and his Baroness, Ketsun, who then promoted him to an Elite Black Knight. 15 years later, Xandres promoted him to a lord. The lord had the power over a fiefdom that the Baron would set. Seri, among others such as Baelon Wickslay and Atrum Erus, would become the original lords. In-Character History It should be noted that a ''great ''deal of events are left out simply because of the author's inept memory. Under Baron Xandres and Baroness Keltsun Baron Xandres and Baroness Keltsun were Seri's closest friends, and with their aid Seri was able to get a good education on how to lead men effectively. He still, however, preferred his own harsh leadership. During this time period, the Kinshra prospered and there was little threat, though this was because the Kinshra were too passive (In Seri's opinion). A lot of his work was focused on consolidating the Kinshra alongside his peers after the great shatter that had left the Kinshra in a poor state. The Early Years - Baron Erus and Lord Vire After Xandres and Keltsun's departure, Lord Erus was promoted as Baron. Seri was pleased with this choice - he was not ready to take total leadership at all, and Atrum was a friend of his. Atrum gave more power to the lords, making them ''nearly ''as powerful as him. Atrum's previous lordship was replaced by Octavian Vire, Seri's greatest ally and commended friend. The two were both incredibly ambitious, and Baron Erus allowed for them to begin perhaps one of the greatest campaigns in the Kinshra. Siege of Falador Seri and Octavian's greatest endeavor was aimed at the heart of the white knights - Falador. The couple began on a plan to do in one month what the Kinshra had been trying to do for decades. Seri, alongside several knights, disguised themselves as white knights and entered Falador Castle. They located the king of Falador, Oliver, and attacked and subdued him while he was away from his forces. They teleported Oliver to Taverley, blindfolded him, and brought him to the underground base of the Kinshra. Here, they tortured him until he signed away the deed to Falador Castle. The Kinshra began to move their troops into the castle, passing the demoralized white knights on their way in (They didn't leave because of the deed, but because their leader had been captured). As promised, Seri and Octavian released Oliver in return for Falador. Finally, the Kinshra had made a step toward becoming a global power rather than a consolidated knight force. The seige lasted two weeks. The Kinshra did not make any attempt to hold the entire city, just to hold the castle itself against the constant attacks from ''shitloads ''of rofljarrats, assassins, and good-doers. While the Kinshra concentrated their forces to fend off the attackers, Octavian, Seri, and Baron Erus tried to secure a foothold in the city politically/economically. They bought stock in multiple companies and sold some properties to Kinshra-supporting companies. They also raided the library of the castle, taking all of the books for themselves, and took other treasures form the city, such as Oliver's crown. They knew they couldn't hold the castle for long, so before the walls of the base were breached they had one of the senior mages teleport the troops out of Falador. Overall, it was a great success. Decline in Kinshra Power Seri's history reflects that of the Kinshra's history for this section. Click here to read more. Current Whereabouts Seri, after leaving the Kinshra (He did not leave his rank, but merely went on another 'personal campaign' which he assured his men would help the Kinshra), cut off all ties with the knights. Seri did this to bide time until Kinshra power was his for the taking again. Until this time, Seri has become a pirate on the southern sea of Gielinor. He invested in a small but quick boat, ''The Black Bum, using his vast funds. Today, steers his ship with a small crew under the alias Captain Black. Indirectly, but intentionally, Seri aids his Kinshra brethren by taking out small supply lines for Falador. It is unknown when Seri will return to the Kinshra, but he vows he will. Category:Humans Category:Kinshra Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Antagonist Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male